Te deseo felicidad
by floren-y
Summary: Mundos alternos. Un demonio a dejado ir a la persona que más ama, Y le a deseado felicidad. Pero luego de mucho tiempo quiere encontrarlo y sumergirlo en su mundo de oscuridad, ¿sera posible que pase?. Esta historia tendra lemon hard, angustia, violencia, desesperación y tristeza.. y más. parejas: LevixJean, MikexJean, ErwinxJean, ErenxJean, Mikasa(masculino)xJean y MarcoxJean.
1. Chapter 1

Te deseo felicidad

-Este mundo es tan oscuro para que continues estando al lado mio- se escucho una suave voz -te dejare encontrar la felicidad en otro mundo lleno de luz y donde puedas ser amado por alguien que no es esta sumergido en la oscuridad-

-pero yo no quiero estar lejos de tí- se escucho una voz llorosa.

-es lo mejor para tí, deseo tú felicidad más que nada en el mundo. En este universo oscuro es imposible encontrarla, ademas tú eres un ser lleno de justicia y luz que vive en este mundo tan podrido y retorcido-

-yo no quiero alejarme de tí, eres tan egoista, solo piensas en tí- mientras se aferraba a los brazos del demonio.-yo eleji segirte- mientras se escuchaba una voz lloroza y entre cortada -ya me dejaste una vez, no quiero ser abandonado de nuevo-

-yo tengo la culpa de arancarte de ese mundo lleno de luz-

-entonces haste cargo de tú pecado- se escucho el reclamo entre sollozos -solo te quieres desaser de mí- se escucho apenas una voz entre cortada.

-Jean es por tu bien, hay millones de mundos alternos donde puedes llegar a ser feliz-

-pero en ninguno estas tú- mientras golpeaba el pecho del demonio -si vienes con migo entonces ire-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, soy un demonio que pertenece solo al infierno- mientras traba de ver la cara de la persona aquien amaba.

-entonces tambien me convertire en un demonio-

-ja ja ja, Jean es eso casi imposible, tú naciste para traer felicidad y justicia- mientras sostenia la cara de la persona que ama.

-no te rias idiota, no vez qu estoy llorando- mientras movia su cabeza para tratar de safarse de las manos del demonio.

-losiento Jean-

Cuando la puerta se habrio -Mi señor, lo necesitan- pronuncio un demonio de bajo nivel.

-esta bien- vocifero -debo irme Jean, me esperan- dandole un gran abrazo, para luego soltarlo y sostener de nuevo su rostro todo lloroso -TE AMO JEAN- mientras lo miraba fijamente y depositaba un delicado pero efimero beso, para luego marcharse.

-idiota- se escucho un pequeño susurro.

-te vere luego en tú habitación- se escucho antes de cerrarse la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaban las horas y el cielo siempre permanecia en oscurridad, era como si el tiempo estubiera detenido.

Jean permanecia en el castillo lleno de silencio esperando la llegada del demonio. Descansaba en aquella cama donde habian pasado inolvidables noches, en donde habian desnudado sus almas y sus cuerpos para unirlos en una ardiente pasion que los consumia.

Jean de tanto esperar cayo dormido, no solo fue esperar sino tambien las lagrimas que habia derramado en todo el dia

Pasaron las horas y no habia señales del demonio. Jean permanecia dormido en un profundo sueño.

-Mi señor, ya regreso- lo recibio un demonio -Mi señor, Jean estuvo esperandolo todo el dia en su recamara y no quiso comer nada-

-Descuida, subire y hablare con él-

-No puede, él ahora esta durmiendo- habla el pequeño demonio.

-no importa- mientra se dorigia a la habitacion. Y se detiene en la escaleras -despidete de Jean que hoy es su ultimo dia- mientras volvia a subir las escaleras.

Solo hubo silencio.

Una vez que llego a la habitacion solo se limito a habrir la puerta tan despacio como pudo para no levantar a Jean, quien solo estaba durmiendo envolvido en las sabanas.

-hoy es tú ultimo dia en este infierno- mientras se sentaba en la orrilla de la cama para tratar de tocar su cabeza. -Jean losiento por hacer esto- mientras se recostaba al lado del delicado cuerpo de su amado. -los niños vendran a despedirce, pero tú solo sentiras una suave caricia- mientras depositaba un beso en la frente.

El demonio comenzo a acomodarse al lado de Jean, y lo envolvia con sus brazos para luego quedarse dormido junto a él.

0-0-00-0-

-Mi señor, ya nos despedimos- anuncio un pequeño demonio.

-Mi señor, no se movio cuando lo besamos- pronuncio otro pequeño -no queremos que se vaya el señorito Jean- volvio a hablar con los ojos cristalizados y apunto de llorar.

-Vendra un Angel a buscarlo- mientras el demonio mira por la ventana -ya he dado aviso para que no lo ataquen- mientras contempla ese cielo oscuro.

-Mi señor lo nesecitan en las torres- pronuncio un demonio femenino.

-Bien, vamos llendo-anuncio el demonio y empezo a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

-No estara cuando se lo lleven- volvio a hablar el pequeño demonio de ojos llorosos.

El demonio solo se detuvo unos segundos y volvio a caminar dejando atras la habitacion.

0-0

Una luz resplandeciente bajo desde lo alto y profundo de las nubes dirigiendose al enorme castillo, en donde se encontraba Jean descansando.

Toda la habitacion se ilumino, donde antes reino la oscuridad solo se ilumino, e impidiendo que demonios se asercaran. La luz permanecio solo minutos en la fria habitacion y luego volvio a hacender al cielo, pero no iva solo, era acompañado por un pequeño niño de no mas de 2 años de edad, que se encontraba acurucado en el pecho del angel.

Ambos desaparecieron entre las nubes de oscuridad.

Bueno... siempre quise publicarlo pero me lo impedia los examenes.

Y para los que leen 60 besos estare actualizando pronto ya que se me rompio la compu y el la cuarta parte esta en la compu, y no quiero reacerla, si no la arreglan tendre que reacerla, perdónenmen. Es como una maldición cada vez que empiezo siempre se rompe algo y ese fic termina inconcluso.

Te deseo felicidad lo empeze en el celu.. bueno nos vemos en la proxima


	2. Tiempo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago uso de ellos.

**Tiempo**

Ya han pasado mas de 10 años desde que Jean fue llavado por un angel.

Desde esos 10 años no se ha sabido nada de él, ninguna noticia a llegado al putrefacto infierno.

-¿y rey demonio has tenido alguna noticia de tú amado?- se escuchaba una voz grave.

-nada que no te interece- respondio este.

-ja ja ja eso te pasa por estupido, quien desea que su amado vaya al cielo- bosifero aquel demonio de rango menor -quien en su demente juicio desea la felicidad de quien ama con otra persona que no eres tú- sono una voz mas agresiva.-¿porque lo dejaste ir? Mi señor,- a un mas agresiva sono esa voz -yo tambien lo queria, habian varios que creian en su firme justicia, él era una luz en esta fria tierra- mientras lloraba.

-en este infierno lleno de prenunbras el nunca podria ser feliz- respondio el Rey demomio -este mundo esta lleno de tristeza y de lamentos- nuevamente respondio, mirando el horizonte de esa fria tierra.

-¡quiero que vuelva!- grito el demonio de rango bajo.

-¡yo no quiero!- se escucho un grito tan fuerte que dejo mudo al demonio de rango bajo.-ya vete no quiero interupciones- resono con voz alterada.

-losiento Mi señor, me retirare inmediatamente- se disculpo y se marcho.

-Yo tambien lo extraño- se escucho un susurro.  
-debe estar cumpliendo los 10 años pronto- mientras hablaba solo -si es que renacio- mientras miraba por la venta y se reflejaba en los cristales.-Espero que encuentras felicidad en algun lugar del universo-.

0-0-0-0-0

-por que hizo eso mi señor- mientras se preguntaban los pequeños demonios.

-no lo se, yo tampoco lo entiendo- respondio el otro.

-nadie lo entiende- respondio otro demonio.

-ya han pasado 25 años, y no tenemos ninguna noticia-

-nuestro señor se ha enfrascado en su trabajo como rey-

-¡es como si nada le importara!- grito uno.

Se escuchaba hablar ha un grupo de demonios en una sala oscura y fria. Mientras ellos hablaban, se escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos que se hiba haciendo intenso cada vez que se hacercaba a la sala.  
Inrrupiendo en la sala con unas frias y serias palabras.

-¡¿por que hablan a mis espaldas!?- se escucho una voz firme -acaso no les he enseñado a que digan lo que piensan-.

-lo sentimos mucho- se escucho a todos gritar.

-solo hablamos, de Jean- mientras trataban de esconderse uno tras otro.

-¡de ese tema nadie debe hablar!- mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-¿por que no?- mientras respondio un pequeño que trataba de ocultarse detras de los demás -usted lo trajo un día como si nada, y ahora se lo llevan como si nunca hubiera existido- mientras trataba de ocultarse.

-debes mirarme a los ojos, y decir esas palabras- mientras trataba de encontrarlo.

-nooooo... ¿Qiero ver a Jean?-

-¡Basta!,-¡retirencen todos, no los quiero ver!- se escucho una voz mucho más agresiva. Para luego marcharse a su habitación, quedando en silencio todo el castillo.

Aquellos demonios solo se quedaron temblando de miedo. Algunos solo llorarón.

0-0-0-0-0a

Se escuchaba el rechinar de una puerta abriendose y una suave voz rompio el maldito silencio -pasaste de ser una persona dulce a alguien lamentable- mientras se dirijia a paso lento hacia la cama donde estaba acostado el Rey de esa tierra esteril. Pero no hiba sola, era acompañado por una pequeña mujer rubia que parecia un pequeño angel, auque lo pareciera era todo un demonio.

\- ¿quien te dio permiso para que ingreses a mi habitación?- se escucho.

-nadie me lo dio- mientras se asercaba a la cama -pero debes hablar con alguien, los demonios que te acompañan estan muy preocupados por tu estado, auque tú los hagas llorar, ellos permaneceran al lado tuyo-

-Ymir es raro que tu te preocupes por alguien que no sea Historia- respondio -¿o es solo que Historia este preocupada?- mientras giraba su cabeza para poder observar a Historia que trataba de esconderse detras de Ymir.

-¡sabes que ella no puede hablar!- mientras sostenia la mano de la pequeña rubia y lo gritaba.

-¡lo sé!, soy el maltido Rey- mientras se levantaba de la cama -¡yo mismo le impuse ese castigo!-.

-es raro escucharte maldecir, aunque seas el Rey de este putrefacto infierno- con voz ironica y tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que siempre evitaba hablar de ese tema cuando Historia estaba presente.

-las palabras solo vienen a mi menta, como si nada y salen por mi boca- mientras se desploma en un sillón de respaldar enorme que era de un estilo antiguo.

-¿se que ocultas algo?- mientras se apollaba en la cama con la pequeña rubia -lo sé, ¿pero por que no se lo cuentas a alguien?. Siempre evitas el tema ...- mientras habrazaba a la pequeña Historia -sé que jamas lo dejarias ir, Pero de repende dices que él pertenece a un mundo lleno de luz...- mientras permanecia habrazando a Historia tan fuerte como si la fuera a quebrar -¡Piensas igual que yo!, nunca dejariamos a las personas que más amamos, pero haces eso y nnnnnnadie lo entiende- mientras unas lagrimas recorren su rostro.

-No hay nada que entender, las cosas son haci y punto- es lo que dijo mientras las miraba desde su asiento.

-¡Eso es mentira!, algo ocultas, y es entorno a Jean ¿por que lo dejarias ir? No lo entiendo- mientras se tocaba la cabeza. -¡Jamas dejaria ir a Historia!.. Jamas lo permitiria, primero deberia morir para que se la lleven de mi lado- mientras lo gritaba.

-¡Dejame solo!-

-¿Por que no me respondes?-

-Quiero descanzar.- con voz cortante.

-Responde de una puta vez- mientras la pequeña Historia la abrazaba de la cintura.

-¡Retirencen!- mientras gritaba y mantenia los ojos cerrados.

La pequeña demonia empuja hacia la salida a una Ymir enojada que parecia que escupia fuego por la boca.

-¡Nooo...! ¡responde!-  
-¿por que? ¿por que? ¿por que? ¿por que?- mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, como si quisiera prenderse al cuello del Rey.

Mientras la pequeña Historia seguia empujando hacia el lado opuesto al que Ymir queria ir, llevandose por delante una Historia muy pequeña, la cual se mantenia muy firme tratando de evitar que Ymir avanzara hacia el Rey. Dando se cuenta que Historia empedia su avanze.

-Lo entiendo, vamosnos- respondio Ymir enojada, que solo podia ser dulce con Historia.

Antes de irse Ymir pronuncio una ultimas palabras -No volvere hasta saber lo que ocultas, me mantre en mi castillo hasta que seas capas de decirlo o lo averigue por mi misma-

-gracias por la visita- se despidio el Rey con una voz sincera.

-Vamos Historia-

La pequeña hizo una reverencia, y se macho tras Ymir. Mientras que esta solo se marcho, pero cuando salio asoto la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar las paredes.

-¿desde cuando te preocupan las demas personas mi pequeña Ymir?,... Debe ser influencia de la pequeña Historia- mientas empezó a cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido en el enorme sillón.

.

¿Que les parecio, les gusto? Ja ja ja se que ya saben de quien se trata la historia principal, pero si no saben entonces es mucho mejor...  
Bueno... si hay incoherencias.. los revisare mas adelante... deben entender que me estoy afinando poco a poco...


	3. Perder y recuerdo

los personajes no so míos son de Izayama yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción y ¡ustedes también!.

Advertencia

Chico x chico

He alterado algunos rasgos para adaptarlo a mi historia. Y esto sucede en un mundo más adulto, ¡los adultos son muy complicados! Ellos guardan secretos, y lastiman a otros.

Perder y recuerdo.

En una habitación silenciosa, fría y oscura se escuchaba la melodía de un teléfono.

-Mierda-

Mientras se retorcía en la cama. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Entre toda la oscuridad se podía ver el parpadear de unas luces. Y un brazo salir debajo de la sabana.

-Levi es tu teléfono-

-no contestes-

-debe ser importante, para que te llamen a esta hora-

-tsk, solo no contestes y deja que suene-.

Mientras el teléfono volvía a su posición inicial y seguía sonando.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

De nuevo una nueva melodía volvió a sonar, pero esta era diferente.

Una silueta de la cama se vio levantarse y dirigirse a otra habitación.

La melodía se detuvo. Unos susurros se escuchaban del otro lado de la habitación que luego fueron silenciadas.

Nuevamente la silueta se diviso, e ingreso a la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, y empezó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse.

-¿a donde vas?- se escucho un susurro debajo de las sabanas.

-surgió un caso- mientras seguía vistiéndose a oscuras -fui llamado como fiscal del caso, debo irme-

-tsk-

-es mi obligación y también la tuya-

Nuevamente volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-maldita sea- mientras tomaba el teléfono -¿quien mierda habla?-

-lo siento capitán, pero encontraron dos cuerpos y exigen su presencia por parte del departamento de homicidio-

-voy saliendo- colgó.

-creo que es el mismo caso- asumió Jean.

-si, vamos yendo- mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

-bueno, te espero abajo- mientras tomaba su bolso y guardaba su móvil.

0-0

Había pasado más de media hora, se encontraban en el lugar citado, donde se habían hallado los cuerpos de las dos mujeres.

-¿pudieron encontrar alguna identificación de las dos mujeres?- pregunto Jean.

-no señor, no encontramos ninguna pertenencia- respondió el oficial.

-traten de no contaminar la escena del crimen- grito Levi. -no quiero que malditos mocos toquen algo que no deban-

-lo siento, pero son mis ayudantes-

-¡me importa una mierda quienes son!- mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

-soy el fiscal del caso y como mi deber tengo que tener todos los detalles, sin omitir nada- mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta, solo levantaba la mirada para observar las posiciones de los cuerpo y seguir anotando.

Levi estaba demasiado enojado, no podía dejar de ignorar a Jean y sus discípulos, que solo causan el descontrol de El capitán.

Jean caminaba por todo el lugar tomando nota sin omitir ningún detalle, miraba y anotaba, daba ordenes al equipo de Levi de lo que debían hacer. Esto a Levi le molestaba un montón el cual no soportaba que hubiera otra persona con la misma autoridad que él. Pero a un hacia ambos debían trabajar en conjunto.

-¿donde se metió gafas?- pregunto Levi.

-oi, aquí estoy- mientras revisa las manos de la mujer -¿ahora quieres pelear conmigo?- respondió.

-que mierdas dices- mientras se mantenía observando a Jean desde lo lejos.

-nada, nada- mientras tomaba muestras -Bean, pásame unas pinzas- mientras extendía las manos.

-si- mientras este las colocaba sobre su mano.

-dime Hanji, cual crees que fue la causa de su muerte- pregunto Levi.

-no hay mucha evidencia- mientras seguía observado a las mujer.

-mi equipo levanto todo lo que pudo, pero no hay mucho- mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-reunamos todo lo que podamos del caso- mientras seguía tomando muestras -debemos entregárselas a Jean-.

Habían pasado más de 1:30 en el lugar sin mucho que hacer ya que habían recogido todo e incluso habían tomado moldes de las marcas de rueda del vehículo.

Mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus brazos -bien, es tiempo de irnos- grito Hanji. Todo su equipo levanto los elementos y las pruebas. Solo faltaba llevarse los cuerpos al departamento medico forense para investigar a fondo. -Jean, da la orden para que nos retiremos a nuestros departamentos- vocifero la castaña.

-bien- mientras seguía anotando. -Levi, di a tu equipo que es hora de irnos-, mientras lo miraba de frente.

-chicos hora de irnos- .

0-0-0-0-0-0.

Una vez en el departamento de homicidio ambos expusieron sus hipótesis sin llegar a esclarecer nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0.

Una vez que se oculto el sol la mayoría empezó a marcharse.

Solo quedaron Jean y Levi, los cuales se miraban sin dirigirse ninguna palabra.

-me voy yendo- anuncio Levi.

-esta bien, yo me quedare a esperar los resultados de Hanji- a lo que contesto Jean.

Levi se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la salida -hoy llegare tarde a casa, hacia que no me esperes-.

-bien- respondió sin levantar la mirada.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, Jean alzo la mirada, dejando ver unos ojos llorosos, aquellos preciosos ojos de color ámbar que destellaban tristeza -no soy suficiente para ti Levi- murmuró. Mientras continuo con su trabajo en esa sala oscura y fría que solo era iluminado por una lámpara de mesa. No se podía ignorar esas lágrimas que desbordaban de aquellos ojos.

-Hwaaaa, ya llegue- se abrió la puerta repentinamente -tarde pero llegue- mientras se acomodaba las gafas -ha nh, ¿donde están todos?- mientras miraba por todos lados haber si alguien a parecía debajo de la mesa -¡haaaaaa, se fueron todos! ¡Por queeeeeee!- mientras hacia un gran espectáculo de dramatización.

-Hanjiiii, por favor... somos adultos- se dirigió Jean a Hanji.

-no lo aguante, ¿a donde se fueron todos?-

-a casa-

-¿y tú?- dirigiéndose a Jean.

-estaba esperándote- mientras le sacaba los papeles de la mano y los acomodaba junto con los demás -bien, me voy a casa-

-haaa, no te quedas, quería seguir hablando- mientras se sentaba en una silla -¿y Levi?-

-se fue-

-¿a donde?-

-a cazar- mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su bolso. -bien, nos vemos mañana Hanji-

-ha, si si, mañana- moviendo la mano en forma de despedida. Se pudo ver a Jean salir de esa habitación.

-ese idiota- mientras encendía un cigarrillo ... se escucho.

-señorita Hanji, es hora de irnos- resonó una voz gruesa.

\- Sonny- mientras se levantaba -¿y tú bata blanca?-.

-guardada en el armario- respondió este.

-ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso... tus chiste hacen que tenga ganas de dormir- pegándole una suave piña en la frente -¿y Bean?-..

-en el auto- contesto cortantemente.

-Bueno, aunque quería quedarme mas tiempo- exhalando todo el humo de su boca.

-Él la morderá si la ve fumando- recalco este.

-si, si, ya lo tiro- llenando sus pulmones de nicotina.

Ambos salieron del salón, caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Una vez cerca del auto, ambos subieron notando que Bean se había dormido. En silencio arrancaron el auto y se fueron del lugar.

Una vez en el camino, el silencio fue absoluto hasta que Sonny lo irrumpió...

-Él estaba llorando-

-¿quien estaba llorando?- mirando por la ventana.

-el señor Jean..-

-si, yo también me di cuenta- sin dejar de mi mirar afuera -debe ser por ese viejo-...-lo tiene a él y aun hacia va por mujeres- suspirando. -siento pena por él, yo creo que su amor no será correspondido, aunque se ha mutuo... ¡ese viejo jamás lo admitirá!-

-no comprendo lo que es el amor, pero parece muy doloroso- respondió este, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-lo es, es tan doloroso, que hace que las personas se sacrifiquen-...-ustedes no sienten nada y es por eso que soy agradecida de que no sientan lo que es dolor-.

0-0

Jean se encontraba en casa esperando que Levi regresara, a un cuando este le dijo que no lo hiciera.

O-0

Ambos vivan juntos, no como una pareja oficial si no como meros compañeros de habitación, pero la diferencia era que tenían derecho a rose.

Cuando se conocieron Levi ya le había puesto los ojos encima, él era una persona extremadamente seria, fría y calculadora. La mayoría de las mujeres francesas se sentía atraídas por su encantadora belleza, ojos finos de un extraño color, piel blanca, cabellos oscuros que hacían que sus ojos resaltaran. Siempre estaba vestido de traje, su altura lo favorecía media 1,78, lo que hacia que llamara demasiada la atención. Un hombre maduro que hacia que cual quiera callera hacia sus pies, sin contemplación de que fueran mujeres adultas o meros adolescentes, pero tenia respeto por las mujeres casadas que se le insinuaban, a las cual las rechaza respetuosamente. La primera vez que vio Jean, sintió una extremadamente atracción, aun que lo vio desde lejos y solo fueron segundos. Pronuncio -un ángel-.

Ese ángel no tenía nombre y tampoco sabia donde vivía. Pero algo en su mente decía que lo quería para él cueste lo que cueste.

Como profesor no debía resignarse ya que solo trabajaría un año en la universidad de Francia, y luego volvería al país donde reside.

Todos los días iba al mismo lugar y a la misma hora a ver si pasaba su ángel por esos lugares, pero eso no paso, hacia paso un mes y aquel ángel jamás apareció por esos lugares.

0-0

En la universidad.

-profesor Levi, iremos a un boliche con los demás profesores solteros, ¿se apunta?- pregunto una mujer.

-si- respondió este -esto despejara mi mente- en voz baja.

El lugar era amplio y muy ruidoso para una persona como él. El grupo con el que vino de repente desapareció dejándolo solo en la entrada. Las miradas de las personas no se quedaban atrás, todos posaban sus ojos en él, pero su mirada no se posaba en nadie.

-profesor Levi- apareció una mujer. -¿se quedo parada aquí?, estamos en una mesa- mientras apuntaba con la mano el lugar donde estaban los demás -vamos, vamos-

-iré a la barra- contesto este.

-las mujeres no pararan de insinuarse si te quedas hay-

-no importa-

-bueno si insiste- lo condujo hacia la barra.

Mientras llegaban un profesor se encontraba discutiendo con el barman.

-¿cuantas vez piensas faltar?- se escuchaban los gritos.

-eso, no importa ahora, estoy en mi trabajo, por favor discúlpeme tengo que atender a los clientes- respondió este.

-Jeannnn- grito la profesora -¿donde rayos te metiste?, te llame y nunca contestaste- mientras se unía a la discusión -estas al limite- mientras gritaba.

-lo siento, tengo que trabajar- respondió nuevamente mientras servia una bebida.

Levi estaba anonadado, esa persona, era su ANGEL, al que estaba buscando desde la ultima y primera vez que lo vio.

-Levi, esta persona es un alumno de la escuela- mientras lo señalaba -y también tú alumno, solo que no asiste a clases- refunfuñando.

-Nunca lo vi en mis clases- respondió Levi, mientras miraba la situación en la que estaba su ángel.

La gente alrededor estaba quejándose por que quería su bebida y no podían adquirirla.

-será mejor que nos sentemos y dejemos a aan´´Jean trabajar- dirigiéndose a los profesores.

-tienes razón, vinimos a disfrutar no ha pelear- pronuncio uno de los profesores.

Mientras eran arrastrados por Levi hacia la mesa. Dejando al barman hacer su trabajo.

Pasaron más de media hora y Levi no se pudo resistir y volvió al lugar donde estaba el barman.

-Gracias por lo de recién- pronuncio Jean, mientras miraba a Levi sentarse y acercándole una bebida. -yo invito la bebida-

-no tienes por que, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que ha nadie le gusta ser molestado en su trabajo- anuncio Levi -es verdad ¿que vas a mi clase?-

-si, pero he faltado el primer mes desde que usted empezó a dar clases-

-debes tener muchos huevos para faltar y decirlo- tomando la bebida.

-solo soy franco con usted-... -por que no va a bailar, hay muchas chicas que no dejan de mirarlo.

-la mayoría debe ser estudiante de la universidad- mientras seguía tomando.

-creo que sí- respondió el castaño. -disculpe, creo que me están llamando-.

-tsk- sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Paso mas de dos horas y Levi continuaba en la barra, en todo ese tiempo se la paso rechazando mujeres que lo invitaban a bailar.

-ohi mocoso, cóbrame-

-claro- mientras tomaba el dinero -creo que se canso de esperar- mientras le daba el dinero.

-no, todo lo contrario, encontré lo que quería- mientras se despedía.

0-0

-maldito idiota que no llega- refunfuñaba Jean. -por que me trajiste si vas a ignorarme-.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿quien habla?- ... - ¿por que me molestas, dime que te hecho?-...- ¿por que me atormentas?- mientras lanzaba su teléfono contra la pared... -¿Levi, donde estas?- se escuchaba su llanto.

Eran las dos de la mañana, Jean no soporto la ansiedad y se fue a dormir, no sin antes trabar la puerta de su habitación.

Si escuchaban sonidos de una puerta abrir y cerrarse... pasos suavemente que se dirigía hacia la puerta de Jean, donde este se detuvo, girando el picaporte para abrirla pero esta solo permaneció cerrada, siguió insistiendo pero no sucedió nada. Se escucho el ruido de una llave siendo encajada, que al final abrió la puerta.

Se escucho rechinar la cama, ese sonido cuando alguien más se suma a la cama.

Unas manos frías recorrían el cuerpo del joven, que hacían que este se contorneara con cada toque que este le daba.

-Jean, cuantas veces te he dicho que no trabes la puerta- susurrándole al oído pero sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, esperando una reacción.

-nnha-

-muy bien, tu cuerpo reaccionaba al mío- depositando besos en su cuello-

-haa- su respirar era cada vez mas agitado -nhaaah-

Las manos de Levi eran tan picarescas que sin dudar las llevo hasta dentro del pantalón de Jean, haciéndole masajes en su miembro medio flácido. -demonios abre los ojos- sin ninguna respuesta, Levi tomo medidas extremas y apretó su miembro haciendo que este lanzara un lamento de dolor y se despertara repentinamente.

-¿demonios! Levi que haces?- mirándolo frente a frente -¿como entraste a mi cuarto?, y que es lo que pretendes ha esta hora-

-acaso no lo vez, quiero hacerte el amor- contesto -las putas con las que me acosté no fueron suficiente- mientras se bajaba el cierre del pantalón dejando a plena vista su enorme miembro que se encontraba extremadamente duro como una piedra. -haa, quiero metértela hasta el fondo y correrme dentro tuyo- su respirar era cada vez mas agitado.

-no- respondió Jean. -mañana tengo trabajo y debo levantarme temprano-.

Ante esta respuesta Levi no dudo y le comió la boca de un beso, metiéndole la lengua y recorriendo todo los lugares de su boca, succionándole todo el aire.

-sabes que no puedes resistirte- mirando Jean todo rojo de la vergüenza y agitado, su respirar era mas rápido; y el mayor no aguanto y decidió tomar esos labios nuevamente hasta doblegar al menor. Jugando con su lengua en esa pequeña boca, Jean trataba de resistirse moviendo la cabeza para los costados, pero Levi los detuvo con sus brazos manteniendo la cabeza del joven inmóvil, mientras este seguía succionando y saboreando los delicados labios.

-tan deliciosos como siempre, tus labios son los mejores- mientras continuaba los besos con este. Pero no solo eso sino también comenzó a apoyar su miembro desnudo contra el de Jean, mientras solo se frotaba y estimulaba al menor.

-haan, detente Levi- era lo único que podía decir en los momentos que el mayor dejaba de besar sus labios. -Levi, por favor, deja de molestarme-

-no te resistas mocoso-

-¡detente!, tienes ese olor a puta barata- mientras trataba de alejarlo.

-este es el olor de putos y putas baratas, con los que recién me revolqué- pronuncio Levi sin remordimiento.

-aléjate- respondió Jean enfurecido.

-solo eres otro mas, que quiere que lo haga gemir-

-hagr- de una pata Levi callo de la cama.

-mocoso de mierda- se levanto y se abalanzo sobre Jean. -no tienes derecho a golpearme- sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

-solo dormiré contigo nuevamente cuando dejes de dormir con otros- reclamo

-eso no pasara- respondió -me revolcare contigo y con cualquiera que se ofrezca- sin soltarlo -ayer por la noche no dijiste lo mismo, solo te abriste y dejaste que te penetrara- Ante esta respuesta Jean dejo de resistirse y cedió a los avances de Levi. -mucho mejor-.

Esa noche Levi tomo a Jean. En toda la habitación se podía escuchar el rechinar de la cama y el golpetear contra la pared, y los leves gemidos de placer que resonaban entre las cuatro paredes.

-0-

Había pasado una semana desde ese incidente. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, aunque las intenciones de Jean de acercarse eran notorias, las intenciones de Levi eran ignorarlo por completo.

-mocoso, que le hiciste a Levi, si se puede saber- pregunto un hombre al menor que estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando papeles.

-eso no te interesa y yo no he hecho nada- mientras no dejaba de mirar los papeles. -¡el es el culpable de todo!-.

-ha, como puede ser él culpable- mientras tomaba asiento del lado opuesto a Jean.

-Auruo- se escucho una voz femenina. -deja de molestar al fiscal- mientras lo golpeaba -lo siento Jean-. Se disculpaba.

-¿que es lo que haces mujer?-.

-Levi, quiero decir el capitán te llama-

-haa, por que no me lo dijiste mucho mas antes- salió corriendo, y maldiciendo en voz alta.

-lo siento Jean, a veces creo que es el esposo de Levi y no mío- mientras seguía disculpándose -se que no me incube, pero... conozco tu situación con el capitán-.

-es verdad que no te incube- posando su mirada sobre la de ella -pero, gracias-

Pasaron dos semanas pero el comportamiento de ambos no cambio para nada.

Vivir en la misma casa era casi insoportable para Levi, quien salía corriendo o jamás llegaba a dormir.

Sus trasnochadas en los clubes era un tema de conversación, ya que muchas mujeres querían pasar la noche con él.

Pero las semanas para Jean eran tan tormentosas, las llamadas nocturnas habían aumentado.

-se que estas solo- se escucha una voz por el altavoz del celular -

-deja de llamar- se escucho un grito de dolor. -Levi, Levi te necesito-.

0-0-

Había comenzado una nueva semana y Jean parecía muy estresado, se podía notar en sus ojos, estaban todos rojos y por debajo se veían las ojeras. Su rostro que siempre mantenía una altivez y una sonrisa burlona estaban oprimidos por tanta tristeza.

-Jean- irrumpió una voz femenina -si ya se, debo golpear- mientras se sentaba en la silla..

-si, puedes tomar asiento- irónicamente comento el menor.

-tus ojos, están rojos- mientras observaba su rostro.

-deja de mirarme- mientras se levantaba -iré por una taza de café- tratando de esquivar el tema.

-por favor trae dos cafés para mi- mirando a Jean salir por la puerta.

Pasaban los minutos y Jean no aparecía. Cuando de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono de Jean, pasaban los minutos y no dejaba de sonar. -debe ser algo urgente- mientras le entro la curiosidad. Seguía sonando y la curiosidad se hizo mas grande, decidida tomo el móvil -hola, Jean no se encuentra- mientras esperaba una respuesta -hola, hola hay alguien hay- y seguía esperando una respuesta.

Se escucho una risa del otro lado y corto.

-que llamada tan extraña- mientras miraba el numero, el cual era desconocido. -que raro-.

-Hanji, no tenían café en la oficina, fui a la oficina de abajo- ingresando con una bandeja.

-graciasss, me urge un café-

El teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente.

-tu teléfono esta sonando Jean-

-ignóralo- mientras servía el café. -dime, ¿tienes alguna duda?-.

-no, es solo que Levi esta en mi oficina y solo hace que el ambiente se ha mas irritante y solo me cuenta de sus noches de lujuria, ¿que soy su confidente?- tomando su café -y cuando le cuento mis historias me manda callar-

-tus historias son muy interesantes- respondió Jean.

-no te burles- mirándolo a los ojos -dime Jean ¿que es lo que te sucede? pareces un muerte viviente, hace que te quiera en mi mesa- mientras sus ojos se abrillantaban.

-estas loca-

-es interesante- mientras miraba el móvil, que no dejaba de vibrar -dime Jean, cuéntame que es lo que te hace entristecer-

Toc-toc-... fueron interrumpidos..

-permiso Jean- hablo Petra -traigo mas información-

-pasa- respondió Jean. -lo siento Hanji, si me permite-

-claro- cuando tomo el ultimo sorbo de café y se despidió.

0-0-0

En un bar.

-Jean, esta bien que te deje solo en este lugar- pregunto Petra.

-si, no va pasar nada raro- respondió este.

-haa, no quiero dejarte, le dije a Auruo que estaría contigo toda la noche- mientras tomaba su ultimo trago.

-eso es obvio, es un marido celoso- mirándola -solo vete.

-bueno, me voy- se despidió la pequeña rubia.

Pasaron más de una hora y Jean seguía sentado en la barra, tomando alcohol como si fuera agua.

-Ahaaa Jean ya vete a casa- la pequeña seguía parado en la puerta.

Sin duda no podía dejarlo solo, ahora ella era su confidente, ella sabia todo lo que Jean estaba pasando. Dejarlo en ese lugar era como dejar un cordero entre lobos y lobas, sin duda, alguna persona o cualquiera le clavaria los dientes sin dudarlo.

Había que admitir que Jean tenia un atractivo sexual, su cabello castaño claro que llegaba a cubrir sus ojos como una fina cortina y cuando esta se movía hacia un costado se podía ver sus impresionantes ojos color ámbar. Su rostro de finas expresiones y delicadas pero con un toque de madurez, hacia a cualquier hombre y mujer desviar la mirada, pero este era tan lento para percibir la señal que nunca se daba cuenta que las personas lo deseaban.

-Levi, soy Petra-

-¿que quieres mujer?- respondió del otro lado del móvil.

-Jean esta en un bar solo y completamente ebrio- esperando una respuesta -y hay hombres que se le han insinuado, no puedo hacerle frente-

-no me interesa- respondió y colgó.

-demonios Levi- mientras guardo el móvil y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia donde estaba Jean. -deténganse, él es mi novio- llego gritando y tirándose encima de Jean.

-oye mujer por que fastidias- un hombre la sostuvo del brazo y tiro de ella, produciendo que esta gimiera del dolor.

-maldito idiota por que maltratas a una mujer- reacciono Jean con una piña estando ebrio pero lucido por segundos.

Pero el otro reacciono defendiéndose y respondió -maldito puto dijiste que vendrías conmigo y ahora sales con que tienes novia- agarrando nuevamente a Petra como si fuera una muñeca y tirando hacia un costado -maldito ofrecido tú te vienes conmigo- arrastrando a Jean a la fuerza.

-nooo,él es mío- se colgó nuevamente Petra al brazo de Jean.

-maldita perra- levanto la mano para golpearla. Cuando Jean se interpuso entre ella y él recibiendo la vil paliza, cayendo al suelo por el tremando golpe.

-Jean- grito la pequeña -tienes sangre en tu rostro- cuando lo miro frente a frente.

-estoy bien, soy hombre he recibido peores palizas- limpiándose la sangre con la mano.

-Jean-

Se escucho un impresionante golpe y él hombre que golpeo a Jean cayo inconsciente.

Cuando ellos levantaron la mirada se encontraron con Levi, que parecía estar segado por la ira, que de nuevo arremetió contra el hombre que estaba en el piso.

-Levi detente- se escucho la voz de Jean.

-este maldito tratando de golpear a una mujer- arremetiendo nuevamente contra aquel desperdicio de basura.

-Levi- se lanzo Jean, tumbando a Levi. Una vez en el suelo Jean le rogo que se fueran del lugar, este hizo caso y se marcharon.

Una vez en el auto dejaron a Petra en su casa, a ella la esperaba su esposo en la entrada.

Levi llevo a Jean a casa donde lo acomodo en la cama y limpio sus heridas.

-Levi- entre dormido -¿por que no me amas?-

Levi solo miro y respondió -esta prohibido que dos hombres se amen-

-¿por que esta prohibido?- pregunto.

-somos hombres adultos, conoces la respuesta Jean-

-no conozco esa respuesta- murmurando entre labios.

-si la conoces, pero no lo quieres comprender- dejando la habitación.

0-0

Al otro día, todo trascurrió normalmente.

Jean y Levi desayunaron y se marcharon por caminos separados.

-0-

Petra ingreso a la oficina sin golpear y en estado de total confusión.

-Levi, es verdad que te vas a casar- pregunto Petra.

-¿como sabes eso?- pregunto este

-circula por toda la oficina, es una broma ¿no?- parecía confundida –responde-

-no lo es, todo es cierto-

-y Jean, donde que da él en esta historia-

-eso es algo entre él y yo- mirándolo de frente -tú no tienes nada que ver en esto-

-entonces por que fuiste a buscarlo ayer a la noche- con lagrimas en los ojos -¿por que? ¿Por que?-

-tú pediste mi ayuda y yo te lo ofrecí, solo eso-

-¿como sabias donde estábamos?, yo nunca te lo dije-

-eso es fácil, siempre bebes en el mismo lugar-

-¿se lo dijiste a Jean?- pregunto.

-no-

-y cuando piensas decírselo- aguantando las lágrimas -los rumores se esparcen rápidamente-

-se lo diré, solo no te entrometas- tocando la cabeza de Petra, y marchándose.

0-0

Levi dentro a la oficina de Jean sin golpear como siempre.

-Jean tenemos que hablar- exclamo.

-es sobre el caso- pregunto -tenemos 5 sospechosos, pero todos tienen coartada-

-no es sobre eso es otro tema mucho mas importante-

-¿que es mas importante?- pregunto el castaño.

-y sobre nue..- cuando fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

-Leviiii, Leviii-

El capitán salió de la oficina para ver si era una urgencia.

-Levi, Levi ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- agarrándolo de los hombros.

-decirte que gafas- pregunto este.

-como que, que, ¡que te vas a casar!- toda emocionada -pensé que morirías soltero, pero no- sin dejar la emoción de lado.

-¿como lo supiste?-

-escuchaste Jean tu maestro se va a casar con una joven linda- mirando a Jean por encima del hombro de Levi. Cundo este se dio vuelta los ojos del castaño eran opacadas por lagrimas. -Jean-

-soy tan feliz que las lagrimas fluyen fácilmente- respondió este.

-ja ja ja... ¡quien hubiera pensado que te casarías con una jovencita!-

Jean no lo soporto y salió de la oficina con una escusa -lo siento pero odiaría que me vieran con lagrimas en los ojos- pasando por al lado de los otros dos.

-espera Jean- pronuncio Levi, pero el castaño ni mero caso a esas palabras y siguió su camino. -¡oye espera!-

-Levi, ¿viste esa cara llena de lágrimas? ¡No era lindo!- asumió Hanji.

-demonios- grito, asustando a Hanji.

-¿que es lo que te sucede?-

-Petra tenia razón- ...-¿por que no se lo conté antes?-

-¿de que hablas Levi?- pregunto esta.

-ha ti no te interesa- so no su voz fría. Dejándola en el pasillo toda desconcertada

-¿que hice?- dudando –¡Piensas que te dejare que lo lastimes mas!- con una sonrisa en los labio.

Levi solo se alejo.

En el baño estaba Jean tratando de tranquilizarse, por lo visto ese era el mayor golpe que Levi le dio durante todo el tiempo que se conocieron y mantuvieron ese tipo de relación.

-soy un idiota- se repetía una y otra vez. -él mayor idiota del mundo- limpiándose las lagrimas. -¡debo ser fuerte!- grito.

La puerta se abrió de repente, era esa persona indeseable a la vista de los ojos de Jean.

-Jean-

-¿que mierda quieres conmigo?-

-necesito hablar-

-¡de que quieres hablar!-

-algo muy importante, pero este no es el lugar indicado-

-solo dilo-

-es verdad que me casare, pero el lugar donde vamos a vivir será en mi departamento-.

El cuerpo de Jean se estremeció ante aquella respuesta, su pecho empezó a doler, su corazón empezó a oprimirse. Era como si Levi hubiera atravesado con sus manos el pecho de Jean y empezara a apretar el corazón del menor y exprimiera cada gota de amor que se alojaba en él.

-es solo eso- murmurro.

-si- respondió.

-bien, me iré cuando encuentre un departamento, solo dame tiempo- respondió tranquilamente el joven.

-toma el tiempo que quieras-.

-si es todo, entonces me marcho a un tengo trabajo que hacer- salió Jean del baño.

Levi solo se quedo callado. Dejando huir la última oportunidad de retractarse.

0-0

Pasaron cinco días, Jean y Levi en todo ese tiempo no se habían visto, vivían en la misma casa, trabajaban en el mismo lugar y no se habían encontrado en ningún momento desde su última charla en el baño.

Los rumores del casamiento de Levi corrían por todos los pasillos, todas las personas hablaban de quien era la persona afortunada que seria desposada por el capitán. A estos rumores Jean tenia que hacer oídos sordos, la única persona que no podía ignorar esos rumores era Petra, a ella le molestaba tanto y no solo eso, si no que quería proteger a Jean.

Últimamente se los veía a Jean hablando con el jefe del departamento, pero no se sabia de que hablan, ese era otro rumor que se había extendido por todo el lugar, pero la mayoría ignoraba el tema ya que daba por echo que ellos solo hablan de trabajo.

-estas seguro de esto Jean- pregunto el jefe.

-si, estoy muy seguro-

-bien, no puedo hacer nada para convencerte, es tu decisión y por lo visto es irrevocable-

-si-

-¿te he estado llamando todos lo días pero tú no contestas?-

-lo siento, pero perdí mi teléfono-

-y no pudiste comprarte otro-

-no, es solo que lo perdí en casa y solo tengo que buscarlo-

-si es eso,… pensé que estabas ignorando mis llamadas-

-no, eso es imposible- respondió Jean a todo pulmón.

-puedes retirarte-

-gracias-.

Pasaron dos días desde la charla con el jefe.

-Jean di que es mentira-

-no-

-solo di que es mentira-

-no-

-tampoco contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes-

-ya te dije que mi teléfono esta roto y todavía no lo arreglan, Petra deja de molestar- respondió este.

-por que tienes que irte-

-es el progreso- mirando hacia otro lado -¿mira es Aurou parece que Viene a buscarte?-

-bien, me voy- se despidió Petra. Jean la despidió con una sonrisa.

Hoy era su penúltimo día en el trabajo, y Petra era la única que lo molestaba, ya que nadie se había enterrado que este se iría. Jean había pedido que se mantuviera en secreto.

Pero este secreto había sido escuchado por Auruo quien no le dio importancia e ignoro y solo se marcho con su esposa a comer.

0-0

-ja ja ja- se escuchaban sonrisas en una oficina.

-quien demonios, no estan trabajando- se dirigía Levi a la oficina donde se escuchaban las carcajadas .

-¿saben que el fiscal Jean parece que se va a ir?- comento Auruo.

-¿que?- respondió Gunter.

-pero eso no nos interesa a nosotros- asumió Erd.

-solo decía-

-¡que mierda dijiste!- apareció Levi.

-¡capitán!- se escucho al unisonó.

-repítelo de nuevo Auruo-

-¿que?-

-lo que dijiste de Jean-

-que él se va ir-

-¿a donde?-

-no lo se, solo escuche a Petra hablar con Jean, de que el se iba a ir pero ¿no se a donde?-

-¡mierda!, por que ustedes están riéndose en la oficina, ¿no hay trabajo que completar?- resonó su voz.

-lo sentimos- salieron todos corriendo.

-¿a donde vas mocoso infeliz?- se pregunto Levi.

0-0

Levi había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que Auruo había dicho, se quería quitar la duda preguntándole a Petra cada vez que la veía pasar o ingresar a la oficina, pero solo se contenía ya que esta no le diría nada de nada. Aunque tenia la sospecha de que solo se mudaría de su casa.

La única forma de sacarse la duda era preguntarle a la fuente o sea a Jean. Con eso en mente se dirigió al departamento que ambos compartían, aquel departamento al cual casi no frecuentaba a pesar de que él era el dueño. Solo Jean lo había ocupado la última semana.

-mierda ¿por que salí temprano?- mientras estaba parado mirando la puerta de su departamento -¿que es lo que espero que me diga?- pensado si debía irse o quedarse -no debo darle ninguna explicación, es mi departamento y yo puedo venir cuando quiera- murmurando mientras habría la puerta e ingresaba. Una vez adentro observo que el lugar seguía tal cual lo había dejado, no había rastro de que algo hubiera sido removido o remplazado, todo estaba en su lugar y limpio. Cuando se le ocurrió revisar la habitación de Jean, esta se encontraba cerrada con llave, la cual Levi poseía una copia y se decidió a abrirla encontrándose con un montón de cajas y bolsas negras, aquellos libros que Jean había coleccionado y algunos que habían sido regalos de Levi, ya no se encontraban en los estantes; en el placar no se encontraba ninguna prenda, aquellas fragancias de campo que se podían sentir en la habitación del joven ya no se podían oler, todo parecía un lejano recuerdo e incluso aquella cama donde había pasado varias noches junto al cuerpo cálido de el joven parecía un recuerdo casi inexistente.

-esta habitación perdió su calor- suspirando. -ya no se siente tu fragancia- recostándose en la cama. -abre tomado la decisión correcta-. Cuando se escucho un leve sonido de la puerta, este salto de la cama y se apurro a cerrar la puerta que había abierto.

-¿Levi!?-

-Jean-

-¿que haces aquí?-

-no puedo estar en mi propia casa o no soy bienvenido- contesto Levi con un tono furioso.

-no, es solo que es tan raro verte por aquí- dejando sus cosas en el sillón.

-solo venia a ver si ya habías desocupado la habitación-

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron enormemente ante ese comentario y respondió sin titubear -no, solo falta llevarme algunas cosas, mañana dejare la habitación no te preocupes no planeo quedarme por mas tiempo-.

-seria lo mejor ya que no planeo vivir con un hombre toda mi vida- pronuncio Levi.

-yo tampoco- respondió este.

-¿donde planeas vivir Jean?-

-eso no te interesa- mientras se dirigía a su habitación, dejando a Levi hablando solo.

-maldito mocoso- salió detrás de Jean. -¡no puedes dejarme hablando solo!- grito, viendo a Jean como lo ignoraba, lo que provoco mas su furia. -¡JEAN!- mientras el castaño se perdía en su habitación. -demonios, mocoso de mierda- azoto la puerta abriéndola de par en par. -¡a mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca!- grito.

-¡deja de molestarme!- vocifero Jean con un tono mas áspero.

-¡Que MIERDA TE CREES, PERO ME DEBES RESPETO!-

-¿POR QUE?, POR QUE ME COJISTE- respondió Jean a gritos. Ante esta respuesta Levi se abalanzo sobre Jean tirando a la cama.

-te enseñare a respetarme-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- grito Jean.

-maldito niño-

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- tratando de defenderse ante los toque de Levi. Pero el mayor presiono las dos muñecas de Jean contra la cama, dejando en claro su fuerza bestial. Mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba por todo el cuerpo del menor. -No, ¡Detente!- solo se podía escuchar los grito de Jean que aun oponía resistencia. -detente Levi, detente- mientras seguía oponiendo resistencia. -detent...- los gritos fueron acallados por un beso que Levi no pudo resistir, aquellos labios era imposible no negarse a no profanarlos. Jean estaba en shock por ese acto de Levi, así que solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, pero las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y deslizarse por sus mejillas. Una vez Levi le había dijo que le era imposible no comerle la boca cuando el lloraba.

Su otra mano continuaba acariciando su pecho. Sus labios aun seguían unidos, cuando este se separo se pudo ver el aliento húmedo que Jean emitió luego de que Levi dejo de besarlo -Ah, ah, detente Lev..- pero este de nuevo arremetió contra la boca del menor quien ya no se oponía ante los avances del mayor. Era como si se hubiera dado por vencido, era como una muñeca sin vida.

Levi se dio cuenta que Jean no oponía resistencia y separo sus labios, cuando el menor dijo -no soy un juguete al cual puedes tirar y recoger, cuantas veces quieras, a diferencia de ellos yo tengo sentimientos, por favor deja de lastimarme- mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Levi miro el cuerpo de Jean que estaba a medio desnudar con los brazos siendo oprimidos por los de él. -Cuan más cruel puedes ser Levi, cuanto mas quieres destrozar mi corazón-

Levi solo lo soltó y se marcho sin decir ninguna palabra.

Jean solo se quedo recostado en la cama, como si fuera una muñeca siendo arrojada nuevamente.

0-0

-sin duda hoy es mi ultimo día en este departamento- mientras se marchaba a la oficina, para arreglar detalles con la persona que ocuparía su lugar.

Una vez que llego, se encontró con Petra que traía nueva información referente al caso.

-buenos días Petra-

-buenos días, tengo nueva información- entregándole un sobre. -te ves cansado, parece que no tuviste una buena noche-

-no pude dormir, empacar es muy cansador- mientras bostezo.

-Pero a un no llega el nuevo fiscal- mientras miraba para todos lados -así que puedes dormir en tu oficina-.

-eso seria lo mejor- despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo menos que esperaba encontrarse era a Hanji, pero hay estaba ella indignada por algún motivo.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?, se lo tuve que sacar a golpes al jefe- mirándolo furiosamente. -todos lo sabían, menos Yo!-.

Jean se mostraba desconcertado, pero no sabia de que habla Hanji. -¿de que? ¿Que es lo que no sabias?-

-de que te vas ..- cuando su boca su tapada.

-shh... mujer no puedes mantener la boca cerrada-

-djAh, no, no puedo- mientras respiraba -acaso intentas matarme, eso que me costo conseguir la información-

-¿solo tú lo sabes?-

-si.. El jefe dijo que era un secreto, pero lo escuche en los pasillos, y fui corriendo a preguntárselo al jefe-

-ha, y eso que lo mantuve en secreto- suspirando.

-¡por que te vas tan de repente!- nuevamente molesta. -por que tan lejos, pensé que estabas feliz trabajando en este lugar- queriéndose arrancar los pelos -¿es por él no es así?- -¡No!- respondió -¿de que hablas?- haciéndose el desentendido.

-cuando al fin encontré a alguien que me entiende- dándole la espalda -¡POR QUE TIENES QUE IRTE! ¡POR QUE TAN LEJOS!- era la primera vez que Jean había visto a Hanji tan furiosa, él estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de la mujer.

-Hanji cálmese por favor-

-¡POR QUE TAN LEJOS!-...-¡ÉL TE TRAJO Y AHORA TE ALEJA!. es injusto-

-no se que decir, pero mi decisión esta tomada-

-siempre pensé que Levi estaría al lado tuyo, pero me he equivocado-

-¿siempre lo supiste?- pregunto Jean.

-si, lo podía oler en el ambiente, ese olor dulce estaba impregnado por todos lados, pero siempre sentí que tú terminarías llorando- respondió Hanji. -Levi es como el caramelo amargo, nunca sabes cuando lo probaras, pero si lo pruebas jamás te olvidaras de su sabor-.

-ja ja ja, si solo te hubiera conocido antes que a Levi, me hubiera ahorrado litros de lagrimas-

-yo también pienso lo mismo- prendiendo un cigarrillo -¿déjame hacerte una fiesta de despedida o solo una cena?- comento ella.

-esta bien- sentándose en su silla.

-demonios!, te dejo por que estoy demasiada furiosa- salió Hanji.

-tú no debías enterarte- mientras levanto sus papeles.

0-0

Era las 10 de la noche y Jean había sido arrastrado por Hanji, Bean y Sony, estos dos venían por las dudas de que Jean se resistiera a mitad de camino.

El lugar donde se hacia la cena de despedida era un bar famoso, muy concurrido, ellos cuando llegaron ya tenían reservación e incluso habían gente reunida en la mesa, entre ellos Jean pudo divisar el rostro de Petra y Aurou, algunos compañeros de trabajo, aquellos con los que era mas cercanos.

-Hanji- la miro -¡solo tenia que ser tú y yo!-

-ja, ja, ja- mirándolo -eso seria una cita? Ok no! Si, es mas gente es mucho mejor-... -además nos ayudaran a pagar la cuenta-.

-Heee!- se escucho al unisonó.

-ha no, pero a mi me invitaron- se escucho una voz.

-a mi también- se escucho otra.

-la invitación decía ¡estas invitado a comer!, y en el reverso decía =pagas lo que consumas=- respondió Hanji.

-es broma- respondieron -claro que leímos-

-yo vine por mi esposa- respondió Aurou.

-si claro, yo no te invite- echándole una mirada -tú viniste solo-

-si, si, que yo sepa venia de la mano de una mujer rubia-

-idiota, yo no te traje- mientras lo golpeaba.

-haaa me duele- sonriendo -esta bien tú ganas-.

-te odio-

-yo te amo-

-eje.. una bebida por favor- irrumpió la voz de Hanji a la pareja.

-yo voy por ellas respondió Jean-

-noooooooo!- saltaron todos -tú eres el agasajado- gritaron.

-pero solo será el ultimo servicio que yo haga para ustedes- respondió ante el griterío.

-haa esta bien vete, veté- comentaron.

-ya vuelvo- respondió y se alejo.

Pasaron diez minutos y el lugar empezó a llenarse poco a poco, las mesas empezaron a ocuparse y empezó a aumentar el griterío ajeno.

-¿y Jean?, donde se habrá ido- comentaron los demás.

-seguro se fue a fabricar la cerveza- comento Aurou.

-Sony, ve a buscarlo- hablo Hanji.

-si- levantándose.

-Hanji, voy yo- respondió Petra.

-no, eres muy pequeña, no podrías ver a Jean entre la gente- respondió esta -Sony lo puede ver desde los cielos- argumentando la altura del joven que era de 2,01 metros.

-tiene razón Hanji- respondió Aurou.

Pasaron dos minutos y Sony ya estaba de regreso con cinco chopp y detrás de él estaba Jean con dos chopp más en la mano.

-que paso Jean- pregunto un compañero.

-no podía con las bebidas, y la gente comenzó a amontonarse en la barra-.

-bueno ya estamos todos, a beber-

Entre risas y murmullos todos se divertían, no solo eran ellos si no también la gente a su alrededor. El lugar parecía una burbuja de felicidad, solo risas, aplausos.

El grupo que estaba reunido estaba comiendo una picada mientras seguían consumiendo bebidas que ahora eran traídas por Bean y Sonny.

-oye Jean- hablo un compañero -¿por que te mudas?, que yo sepa tú eres uno de los mejore en este lugar, en este país, con las pruebas que presentas metes a un montón de desgraciados a la cárcel-

-siempre he añorado el lugar donde naci- respondió este.

-es solo por eso- respondió otro.

-si, la añoranza me esta matando, extraño mi casa y mis amigos de la escuela, pero mas que nada el lugar donde me crie-

-sientes nostalgia- mientras otro suspiraba -así yo también siente añoranza de donde vengo, pero salí de ese lugar para buscar algo mejor-

-basta, basta, Jean deja de parlotear- mientras le servía mas bebida -estamos para festejar, no para ponerse melancólico- grito Hanji.

Pasaban los minutos y se hacían horas.

-que rayos, tomo y tomo y no me emborracho- grito Hanji.

-¿que planea señorita?- pregunto Bean.

-como que planeo? ¡Planeo quedar borracha!-

-yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero pensé que estaba loco o solo era cosa mía- argumento uno.

-sabe a alcohol pero no es alcohol- argumento Aurou -e incluso se parece al alcohol y ¡huele a alcohol!, pero no lo es-

-¡JEANNN!- lo miraron.

-ja, ja, ja, mañana tiene que trabajar- los miro.

-¡mañana es sabadooo!- gritaron al unisonó.

-esta bien, esta bien, ¡les traeré su puto alcohol!- respondió Jean.

-Dar, ve con él, por que nos volverá a engañar nuevamente-

-si, mi capitana- respondió este en forma burlesca. -vamos Jean- mientras lo abrazaba.

Ambos se perdieron entre la multitud.

Eran pasada las doce de la noche y el lugar estaba repleto.

-por que se demoran, quiero mi alcohol- haciendo un berrinche -quiero mi alcohooool-.

-¿Hanji?- se escucho una voz fría -¿Aurou y Petra?-.

La piel de las damas se erizo ante aquella voz.

-¡LEVI!- respondieron estas al girar.

Pero este no venia solo, era acompañado por una joven mujer que no aparentaba tener más de 30 años y de aspecto delicado.

-¿que es lo que hacen aquí?- pregunto Levi.

-estamos festejando- respondió Hanji.

-¿que es lo que festejan?-

-que Jean se b...-

-¡NADAAA!- interrumpió Petra. -nada que le importe a usted-

-Aurou- mirándolo. -dime que es lo que festejan- dando una orden.

-heeee, yo soy un invitado- tratando de esquivar la pregunta -¡AUROU!- se escucho a un mas autoritario la orden.

-es la despedida de Jean-

-¿que despedida?- sin entender nada -es por su nuevo departamento-

-no, Jean se va ha a Francia- hablo Kiar. -¿no lo sabia?-

-cállate- grito Petra.

Levi enfureció ante esa respuesta, la mujer que lo acompañaba y al igual que Kiar y Aurou no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

-no lo permitiré- se escucho un susurro.

-Levi, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto su acompañante.

-nada- respondió fríamente.

-mis padres nos esperan- abrazándolo del brazo.

Se escucharon risas -Hanji aquí esta su bebida- se escucho la voz de Dar.

-el lugar esta lleno por eso tardamos- hablo Jean, quien aparecía por detrás de Dar con las bebidas en la mano. -Levi- pronuncio al verlo parado justo al frente con una mujer que lo sostenía del brazo.

-Jean- alcanzo a pronunciar, cuando lo arrastro hacia afuera pasando por todo el montón de gente como si no existieran. La mujer quedo confundida, solo se escucharon sus gritos llamando a Levi.

-Levi, suéltame- se escucha su voz entre toda la gente que no le prestaba nada de atención. -suéltame- oponiéndose al arrastre. Levi solo ignoro los gritos de este.

Una vez en la puerta lo siguió arrastrando hasta un jardín donde lo arrincono contra una esquina.

-¿por que no me dijiste que te vas a Francia?- acorralándolo entre sus brazos -¿por que?- mientras lo miraba. Jean solo esquivaba su mirada, mirando solo a los costados -¡RESPONDÉ JEAN!- elevando su voz. -¡RESPONDÉ!-

-¡ESO A TI NO TE INTERESA!- respondió mirándolo a los ojos -soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiero, no te debo explicación-

-¡si me la debes!, yo te traje desde Francia y ¡es a mi a quien debes consultar si debes irte!- enfurecido.

-nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación- respondió el menor -no debo, ni tengo que preguntarte lo que haga con mi vida-

-se supe que solo te ibas a mudar de casa, no de país-

-déjame ir- respondió Jean.

-no- tirando todo su cuerpo contra el de Jean -no te dejare ir- mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban.

-suéltame- el corazón de Jean empezaba a latir muy rápido -Levi-.

-no- respondió el mayor.

-si no me amas, ¿que es lo que pretendes?- argumento -solo estas encaprichado conmigo, solo me vez como un objeto al cual debes poseer, si no soy tuyo no soy de nadie- se escuchaba susurrar entre los brazos de Levi -esa es tú manera de pensar, pero yo quiero más y eso es lo que tú no puedes darme-

-esa es tu realidad pero no la mía- mientras mas lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¡Levi suéltame!- tratando de escapar del agarre del mayor -sueltmmmm- los labios de Levi se posaron sobre los de Jean, depositando un profundo beso. -mmhmm, na... ¡que demonios!- empujando a Levi, ya que este bajo la guardia cuando beso al menor.

-Jean-

-basta, detente Levi, ¡ya no te acerques!- grito Jean -¡SOLO ALEJATE!- limpiándose los labios -¡NUNCA VUELVAS A BESARME DE NUEVO!-.

Ante esta declaración, la reacción de Levi fue solo abalanzarse nuevamente contra Jean. -¡TUs LABIOS ME PERTENECEN!-.

-¡NOOO!-

-solo debes permanecer al lado mío- tratando de abrazarlo.

-NO TE CACES-

-no puedo, la necesito- respondió.

-¿por que?-

-ella puede darme algo que tú jamás me darás- contesto.

-¿que es lo que te puede dar?, YO te di todo-.

-ella es parecida a tí- respondió Levi -me enamore de ella la primera vez que la vi, ustedes comparten una misma esencia- cuando se quedo callado -quiero un hijo, y tú no me lo puedes dar-.

La reacción de Jean ante estas palabras fue solo estallar en llantos -¡Haaaaa!- mientras las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos -Soy un hombre y como tal no puedo darte un hijo- limpiándose las lagrimas -SI QUERIAS UN HIJO PORQUE CONTINUASTE ABRAZANDOSE, BESANDOME, POR QUE CONTINUASTE DANDOME ESPERANZAS POR DIEZ AÑOS, ¡POR QUE!- se escucho su grito de dolor -MALDITO- se abalanzó contra Levi propinándole un golpe en la cara -eres un hijo de puta- mientras continuaba dándole golpes. -¿por que dejas que te golpe?- deteniéndose.

-por que tienes razón- respondió.

Las lagrimas de Jean nunca se detuvieron y seguían deslizándose por su rostro -cada palabra que sale de tu boca hace pedazos a mi corazón -pronuncio, tomando el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y depositando un efímero beso -... Te deseo que seas feliz con esa persona- y empezó a alejarse. Levi estaba en shock ante esta acción, para cuando reacciono Jean había desaparecido de su vista.

-Jean- su escucho su voz.

Parece que nadie vio esa pelea, pero no fue así. Mientras Levi volvía a ingresar al lugar se encontró a la pequeña rubia desbordando lágrimas contra la pared.

-¿escuchaste todo?-

-si- respondió esta -ya no siento el mismo respeto por tí-.

-no me importa- respondió este y se alejo.

En la mesa, Hanji esperaba a Jean y Petra que todavía no volvían.

Lego de media hora solo Levi apareció -Aurou, Petra esta llorando en la puerta en dirección al jardín-.

-¿que les hiciste?- pregunto Hanji.

-nos vamos- pronuncio Levi a la mujer que lo había esperando.

-si- respondió esta.

-¿QUE LE Hiciste A JEAN?- pregunto nuevamente Hanji.

-eso no te interesa a ti- respondió Levi y se alejo con la mujer, perdiéndose entre el grupo de personas.

Cinco minutos después volvió Aurou. -lo siento Hanji pero nosotros nos vamos- tomando las cosas de Petra -ella no se siente muy bien ahora- mientras se despedía.

-esta bien- respondió ella -espera Aurou, ¿Jean no esta con Petra?-

-no, él se fue, es lo que ella me dijo- respondió este -adiós- y se alejo nuevamente.

-¿esta bien que esperemos?- le pregunto a los demás.

-esta bien para mí-

-para mí no hay problema-

-esperamos, se olvido sus cosas- argumento Hanji.

El grupo solo se quedo sentado esperando que Jean aparecía en cualquier momento.

0-0

En el auto de Aurou -Te despediste de ellos de mi parte- pregunto Petra.

-si-

-¿Jean estaba con ellos?-

-no-

-lo mas seguro es que se allá ido a su departamento- vocifero.

-dime, ¿que es lo que paso entre el capitán y él?, ¡DEMONIOS!- el auto freno de golpe. -malditos jóvenes- se escucho.

-¿que es lo que paso?- pregunto Petra.

-dos jóvenes se atravesaron frente al auto, casi los choco- grito. -estos jóvenes de ahora no miran cuando cruzar la calle-.

-por suerte no paso a mayores- argumento Petra -ahora solo quiero llegar a casa- mientras cerraba los ojos -Aurou no preguntes nada, solo llévame a casa-

-esta bien- cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar.

0-0

-Hanji, ¿puede que Jean no vuelva?-

-puede ser- respondió esta.

-van a ser las tres de la madrugada- pronuncio el joven -ya no hay gente-

-ya lo he llamado, pero no contesta- pronuncio el otro joven.

-demonios, ¿Jean donde demonios te metiste?- pronuncio la morena. -Bean y Sony, lleven las cosas de Jean-.

-si señorita- respondieron los dos.

El grupo se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

-en este lugar nos despedimos- pronunciaron los otros dos.

-nos vemos-

Los jóvenes se marcharon en la misma dirección. Hanji, Bean y Sony se dirigieron en sentido contrario al de los demás.

-0-0-0-0-0

A las 6: 58 se recibo una llamada de emergencia de una mujer que pedio una ambulancia para un joven que se encontraba cerca de un rio.

7:10 a.m se recibió la llamada de los policías en la oficina de homicidios. Los primeros en contestar fueron los peritos Petra y Aurou. Luego los siguieron Erd y Gunter.

Los primeros en llegar al lugar del hecho fueron Petra y Aurou. Detrás de ellos venia el nuevo fiscal Thomas Wagner.

Quienes observaron que en el lugar había tres patrulleros.

-bien chicos- dirigiéndose a los policías -aislaron el lugar-

-si señor-

-¿tienen el nombre de la persona?- pregunto.

-no- respondieron -es un masculino de no más de 30 años, sin identificar- respondía las preguntas del fiscal.

-Petra y Aurou, necesito que tomen todas las pruebas que encuentren, antes que el lugar se contamine- dirigiéndose a la pareja.

-si- respondieron estos dos.

-¿la mujer que hiso la denuncia donde se encuentra?- pregunto el fiscal al policía.

-esta en un patrullero descansando- contesto el policía.

-llévame al lugar donde esta el cuerpo- dio una orden.

-Aurou voy yendo- anuncio Petra.

-ve, no encuentro la lente de mi cámara- respondió este.

La pequeña rubia se alejo de él dirigiéndose al lugar.

Thomas graba todo lo que observaba.

-masculino de no mas de 30 años, presenta signos de estrangulación, solo esta vestido con una camisa- cuando dejo de grabar. -¿se ha encontrado otra prenda del joven?-

-no-

Empezando a grabar nuevamente -¿puede ser que el echo no se allá cometido en este lugar?-. Terminando la grabación -Petra toma muestras al rededor del cuerpo-.

-si-

-¿llamaron a los forenses?- pregunto Thomas.

-si, estarán en 10 minutos en el lugar-

-¿al superior de la oficina de homicidios?-

-él también estará llegando en 10 minutos- respondió el oficial.

-bien, no puedo tocar el cuerpo si ellos no están-

El cuerpo que estaba cubierto por el pasto y las flores del lugar hacían ver como si estuviera durmiendo en la orilla del rio. Se rostro se encontraba tapado con un pañuelo al igual que sus partes bajas.

-puedes quitarme el pañuelo del rostro- dirigiéndose Petra a un oficial.

-si- tomando con una pinza el pañuelo, dejando ver su rostro.

La cámara callo de las manos de Petra y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas estallando en llanto -¡HAAAAAAAA- escuchando un grito de dolor -¡NOOOOOOOO!- estremeciendo al grupo de policías -¡JEAAAN!- desbordando lagrimas, cayendo de rodillas al lado de el cuerpo, abatida del dolor. -NOOOOO, TÚ NO- sus gritos pusieron a los demás en alerta.

-PETR..-¡DETENLA!- los gritos Auruo y Thomas se interpusieron.

-¡Jeann!- la mujer era sostenida por el policía hasta que Auruo llegara, quien al llegar la abrazo, tapándole los ojos para que dejara de mirar -¡no, no, no, no, suéltame!- queriendo sacarse las manos de los ojos -¡suéltame!- tratando de escapar de los brazos de él. -¡no!-

-Petra cálmate- susurraba Auruo al oído de Petra, para tratar de calmarla, mientras que atraía el cuerpo de ella junto al de él. -por favor tranquilízate- rodeándola con los brazos -tranquilizante.

-no, no, suéltame, suéltame- con su voz quebrada.

Ante toda la confusión que se genero, Thomas no quería preguntar quien era esa persona, pero era su deber, esa persona que había sido identificada como desconocida ahora tenia nombre, ¿cual era el nombre?.

-lo siento Aurou, ¿me puedes decir el nombre?- interrumpió al hombre que abrazaba a la mujer.

-Jean Kirschtein- respondió Petra, entre lágrimas.

-¿que?- atónito ante la respuesta de esta -¿él es Jean Kirschtein?- pregunto nuevamente.

-así es, él es el fiscal de este distrito- respondió Aurou -él es a quien remplazas-.

-no, no, ¿como llego él aquí?- se preguntaba Petra -él sonreía hace solo cinco horas- aferrándose a su esposo -¿Aurou por que no sonríe? ¿Como llego él aquí? ¿Como? ¿Como?- haciéndole preguntas que no se podían contestar.

-no lo se- presionándolo lo mas fuerte posible.

Erd y Gunter estaban presentes y observaban a la pareja. Ellos tenían los ojos abrillantados, como si estuvieran apunto de llorar pero sin dejar que esas lagrimas se escapen.

-Jeann, vuelve- fueron las palabras de Petra antes de desmallarse.

-¿Petra?- mirando su rostro. -ayuda- grito Aurou.

-PETRAA- se acercaron Erd y Gunter.

La mujer se desmallo a causa de que su presión bajo.

-Hanji Zoe, aquí presente- interrumpió una voz.

Había llegado el medico forense Hanji Zoe junto a sus ayudantes Bean y Sonny.

-¡Hanji!- gritaron los chicos.

-He!, por que Petra esta siendo toqueteada por todos ustedes- mirando a los tres -

-Hanjiiiii- pronuncio Aurou antes que rompiera en llanto.

-no, ¿por que lloras? Es solo una broma- con cara de preocupación.

Desde el punto donde estaba ella no podía ver la cara de la persona que se encontraba en el suelo, sin percatarse de quien era. Comenzando a acercarse a ellos con cada paso que daba, manteniendo la mirada fija en Petra y observar el rostro lloroso de Aurou, cuando este desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos haciendo que sus lágrimas escaparan. La mirada de Hanji hizo exactamente lo mismo que Aurou, y poso sus ojos en su nuevo objetivo. Cuando observo su rostro solo pronuncio -Jean- y volvió a girar en dirección a sus materiales -Sonny y Bean, debemos hacer el peritaje- sin ni siquiera derramar una lagrima, continuo con su trabajo, se puso los guantes de látex, empezó a tomar muestras -¿quien es el fiscal en este caso?- pregunto la mujer.

-Thomas ...-

-bien, será mejor que empiece a recaudar información- pronuncio la chica, volviendo a su tarea.

Los policías se mantenían en silencio, respetando el dolor de aquellos que solo lloraban.

0-0-0

En otro lugar y al mismo tiempo.

-¡puedo sentir su aroma!-

-¿donde?-

-no lo se- manteniendo los ojos cerrados -pero es su aroma-

-yo no siento nada, guíame en que dirección-

Habla una pareja de demonios sobre la ciudad.

-¡se intensifica!- abriendo los ojos y abrazando a su amante.

-¿por donde?- preguntaba este.

-toma mi mano, yo te guiare- hablo ella, tomando la mano de su acompañante y comenzando a arrastrarlo -no me sueltes en ningún momento-.

-esta bien- sujetándose el con fuerza. Comenzando a avanzar más velozmente.

-¡puedo sentirlo!- hablo el amante.

-¡lo sientes!- poniéndose feliz ella. -estamos más cerca de encontrarlo-.

Acercándose mas y mas a la fuente del aroma.

-¡ES HAY!- grito. -¡ES HAY! -¡ES HAY!- -¡ES HAY!- apuntando al grupo de personas. -¡ES HAY!-.

-es verdad- respondió el hombre -su aroma es mas fuerte- respirando todo el aire que podía. -¡debemos avisar a nuestro Señor!- exclamo, pero ya era tarde, la mujer se había abalanzado hacia donde estaba el grupo de personas. -¡ESPERA!- yendo detrás de ella, para poder alcanzarla.

-¡yo lo veré primera!- respondió esta.

Cuando llego vio a una mujer tocando el rostro de la persona que ellos mas amaban, sus manos estaban cubiertas con algo blanco y tenia puesta una bata blanca.

Él se encontraba a medio vestir. Su aroma se intensificaba cada vez que ella se acercaba, ese aroma tan fuerte y tan embriagador, que sin duda confirmaba que él era.

-espera- la mujer fue detenida.

-ellos no pueden vernos- continúo avanzando, atravesando a las personas que se encontraban en su camino.

Ellos continuaron avanzando por alrededor del cuerpo de Jean, formando círculos, ella iba primero y él iba por detrás de ella mientras se sostenían de la mano.

-debemos avisar a- cuando la mujer que lo sostenía de la mano se desmallo, cayendo en brazos de su amante con lagrimas en los ojos, su llanto había sido silencioso y soporto el dolor hasta donde pudo.

-¡querida!?- sosteniéndola en brazos -cuanto dolor soportaste sola- mirando sus rostro lloroso -te llevare con Nuestro Señor- pronuncio él. Cuando mordió su dedo índice hasta sangrar, para luego hacer un dibujo en su palma y cerrarla la mano clavándose las uñas en ese sello dibujado.

Ambos fueron transportados al otro mundo, al lado de la persona que les enseño ese sello.

0-0-0

En el rio.

Levi aun no había llegado al lugar, estaba todo su equipo e inclusive el otro grupo que fue llamado para peritaje, estaban todos excepto él.

Hanji estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras tomaba muestras al cuerpo. Cuando un ruido estruendoso se escucho, dos autos habían chocado, error un auto había chocado a uno que estaba estacionado. La puerta de este se abrió dejando salir a una persona que connotaba presencia, aquella que todos esperaban, Levi.

-Hanji- pronuncio cuando estaba al frente de esta -¿es él?- pregunto este.

-¡que pregunta es esa!- respondió esta -¡NO LO VES!- señalándolo -¡NO RECONOCES EL ROSTRO DE LA PERSONA QUE HICISTE LLORAR, NO RECONOCES SUS OJOS- había estallado en ira. -POR QUE NO LO CUIDASTE...- derramando lagrimas.

Levi se acerco a ella observando el rostro de la persona que fue cambiada por una mujer, aquel rostro que antes había gemido de placer bajo él, que había dicho te amo millones de veces, que había pronunciado millones de estupideces con aquella pequeña boca, ahora no mostraban ningún signo, no sonreí, no se movía, era solo un muñeco sin alma, perdió su esencia.

-Jean- tratando de tocar su cuerpo.

-¡BEAAAANN!- se escucho un grito.

-lo siento- murmuro, cuando una piña si hundió en el estomago de este, sacándole todo el aire, dejándolo casi desmallado.

-Jeann- fue la última palabra de Levi antes de quedar desmallado.

0-0-0

En el la tierra helada.

Se sintió una presencia -¡les he dicho que no utilicen ese sello!- hablo el Señor del infierno. -aun ni esta perfeccionado-.

-¡están a cayendo desde el cielo!- grito Ymir.

-no, ¡ellos están inconscientes!- grito un pequeño demonio.

-¡maldición!- cuando desapareció.

Desde lo alto se podía observar al amo de ese mundo sosteniendo dos cuerpos inconscientes -utiliza mucha energía ese sello- mirando el rostro de las dos personas, que parecían estar mas tranquila. -están exhaustos sus cuerpos por el viaje, solo permanezcan dormidos-.

Empezó a descender desde lo alto, todos sus súbditos observaban la hermosa escena de su Majestad. Este descendía suavemente para no despertar a sus demonios, el lugar a donde reposarían ambos seria en el castillo de este, el mismo lugar en donde por poco se estrellan.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Ymir

-si- respondió su majestad.

-¿ese aroma?- abriendo los ojos súbitamente.

-si, es de él, por lo visto ellos lo encontraron, es por eso que utilizaron el sello- exclamo con seguridad. Mientras dibujaba un sello en la frente de ambos, para producirse una luz u luego fueron encerados en la misma burbuja que empezó a encogerse hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

-¿por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Ymir.

-sus corazones están sufriendo- sostenían la esfera con la mano -lo que vieron no es bueno, ahora necesitan calidez- mientras lo apoyo contra su pecho, haciendo que el pecho de su Señor se abriera dejando ver su corazón de un rojo incandescente que hizo que la esfera si iluminara dejando ver dos pequeñas figuras que eran contenida en su interior, esta fue absorbida, quedando junto a otras dos que estaban hay, pero estas estaban encarnadas en el corazón.

-¿ellos están contigo?- se escucho a Ymir preguntar, haciendo que el pecho de él se cerrara súbitamente.

-shh, no debes decir a nadie lo que viste- respondió este -es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo- casi susurrándolo

-¿pensé que habían desaparecido junto con él?-

-no, ¡ellos me pertenecen!- exclamo con exageración.

-descuida no volveré a preguntar- respondió ella.

-iré a buscarlo-

-¡iré contigo!-

-¡NO!- exaltado -debes cuidar a Historia y a mi reino en mi ausencia- colocando sus manos sobre los hombro de Ymir -debes protegerlo de aquellos que quieren hacerle daño-

-entiendo- respondió esta.

-volveré pronto- mirándola -vuelve con tu reina- dejándola atrás mientras el desaparecía por la puerta.

-yo cuidare a todos- exclamo ella, abriendo sus enorme alas para echarse a volar e ir su castillo.

0-0-

Eran la diez de la noche.

El cuerpo de Jean descansaba en una mesa helada solo cubierto por una sabana, junto a él estaba Hanji revisando la quemaduras con cigarrillo que el poseía en su piel, antes había vendado las heridas en las muñecas. Bean y Sonny no estaban junto a ella como en ocasiones anteriores.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, un hombre con una mascara apareció, vestido de negro, con unos enorme cuerno en su cabeza, acompañados por dos personas.

-¿¡es aquí donde te escondieron!?-

-lo siento señor pero esta es un área restringida, y esta prohibida el ingreso de personas no autorizadas-

-vengo a buscar algo que es mío- mientras avanzaban hacia la mesa.

-lo siento pero debe salir- tratando de tocarlo.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- gritaron sus acompañantes. Dejando paralizada a la mujer, cuando reacciono, aquel hombre tenía a Jean entre sus brazos.

-te escapaste de mi de nuevo- susurrando.

-deja a Jean en la mesa- grito Hanji.

-NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE!- gritaron ellos nuevamente.

-shh... dejen a la mujer dormir- cuando esta callo rendida. -¿la pueden llevar a otro lugar donde este mas cómoda?-

-si- cargando Hanji, los tres se marcharon. La dejaron en un sillón de una oficina, ella dormía.

-¿ha donde iremos ahora?- pregunto él.

-que tontito- respondió ella -iremos a buscar a los bastardos que hicieron esto, ¿no es así su Majestad?-.

-si- respondió -pero no debes insultar-

-lo siento, es que tengo sed de sangre, y las palabras fluyen- respondió ella.

-:¿pueden volar?- pregunto él.

-si-

-si-

-entonces síganme- cuando una enormes alas se abrieron y abatieron con tanta fuerza, dejando el piso. Atrás venían los otros dos.

0-0-0

-ja, ja, ja viste la cara de ese puto fiscal, cuando me lo violaba- se escucho un comentario.

-si-

-y cuando lo queme con los cigarrillo- comento otro.

-si, me gusto esa parte donde gritaba "sus padres lo hicieron"-

\- ja ja, si, y tú respondías que ellos eran inocentes-

-si, por culpa de ese imbécil mi padre fue violado y asesinado en la cárcel- 1

-al igual que mi padre-2

-el mío se suicido, por que lo incrimino por los asesinatos de cinco mujeres-3

-mi madre fue acusada de haber secuestrado ocho niños, y haberlos asecinados-.4

-¡ellos eran inocentes!-

-solo querían chivos expiatorios, para sacarse las causas de encima-

-he incriminaron a nuestros padres-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dos figuras con ojos rojos se adentraron -¿así que tu padre era inocente como un bebe?- pregunto el hombre que entro.

-¡todo el mundo es inocente!, ¡Pero tus padres son culpables!- pregunto la mujer.

\- ¿quien demonios son ustedes?- pregunto uno.

-que derecho tienen de invadir casas!- pregunto otro.

Cuando por la puerta dentro otro mucho mas alto y mas fornido, con cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, pero lo llamativo era lo que tenia en brazos, era el fiscal al cual habían atormentado.

-puedo sentir el aroma de Jean en ellos-

-¿que demonios por que la basura esa esta en nuestra casa?- comento uno.

-¡QUE MIERDA DIJISTE DE JEAN, LACRA INMUNDICIA!- grito la mujer. -Amo permítame- suplico la mujer.

-¿que putas planeas Puta del orto- hablo otro con mas agresividad.

-¡QUE MIERDA SALE POR TU BOCA ESCORIA!- salto el hombre para defenderse a su mujer. -¿puedo?- pregunto el hombre.

Mientras el se acomodaba en una cama sin soltar a Jean.

-Hannah y Franz tienen mi permiso- respondió este ante las suplicas. -pero deben hacerlo frente a mis ojos, entendido-

-¡SI!- respondieron alegremente. Aquellas personas que derramaban miel, ahora estaban irreconocibles.

-quiero al violin, primero- comento Hannah, sacando un enorme martillo de su vientre(combo o masa).

-yo quiero al otro- comento Franz, sacando dos cuchillas de su columna vertebral.

-whaaa- gritaron el grupo, mientras salían corriendo, esparcidos por todos lados.

Crack, se escuchaban los golpes con el martillo, se destrozaban las mesas, que se convertían en pequeñas astillas.

-hoye maldito no te escapes- mirando por debajo de la mesa, mientras se colocaba el martillo en el hombro. -¡Quiero romperte!- esbozando una sonrisa.

-ha, suéltame- pedía uno, mientras Franz estaban encima de él.

-nuestro Jean pidió lo mismo, sabes- respondió este -pero, pero ustedes hicieron caso omiso- apretando los dientes -¡te clavare esta cuchilla!- mientras su respiración se aceleraba -¿pero donde?- exclamo.

-¡por favor perdóname!- se escucho, pero un ruido azoto -¡HAAAA!, MI PIERNA!-

-upsh, se me fue la mano- exclamo Hannah -pide misericordia y te rompo la otra- con una sonrisa.

-¡nooo!, Hannah el era mío- exclamo Franz.

-lo siento, te dejare que le cortes la pierna al mío- respondió ella.

-esta bien- cuando lanzo su cuchilla, este se incrusto en la pared con sangre. -estamos a mano-

-haaaa, mi pierna- callo uno de la escalera sin un miembro.

-¡HAY ESTABAS!- grito la chica, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro -pero te falta una pierna- mirando decepcionada.

En un rincón estaba Él, mirando la escena macabra -Jean mira es un regalo para ti, pero como no lo puedes ver yo lo disfrutare por ti- mientras lo presionaba junto a su pecho.

Gritos, golpes, miembros regados por todos lados, se observaban en esa casa.

Gritos de misericordia reinaban en toda la casa pero estos eran callados con golpes, Hannah con su martillo quebraba huesos convirtiéndolos en puré -Hannah ese sonido es música para mis oídos-

-si- golpeando con más fuerza. -así te gusta?-

-si, me encanta- Respondió Franz, mientras amputaba los miembros del ultimo sujeto. -¡ahora te cortare tú pene!- exclamo -así como a tus amigos-.

Todo el tiempo Él permaneció quieto inmóvil, pero siempre observando la escena, sin inmutarse, sin parpadear, solo en silencio.

-por favor mátanos- suplicaban el grupo de amigos. -por favor mátanos-.

-no morirán- se escucho -ahora les mostrare la verdad, y tendrán que vivir con cada una de ellas, miraran como sufrieron las personas que sus padres hirieron- posando en sus frentes sellos. -Hannah, Franz hora de irnos- comento, cuando cargaba el cuerpo de Jean, depositando un beso en los fríos labios de este -volveremos a casa-.

Los cuatro salieron de esa casa, dejando atrás lamentos. Perdiéndose en la oscuridad, en esa infinita oscuridad para desaparecer.

0-0-0.

A la mañana siguiente.

Cuatro hombres fuero internados en el hospital con heridas múltiples, amputación y en shock.

-matamos a un inocente- es lo que repetían cada uno. -nuestros padres son culpables-

0-0-0

-Hanji ¿encontraron el cuerpo de Jean?- pregunto Levi. Este había sido internado en el hospital la madrugada anterior con cuatro costillas fracturadas, y una operación de emergencia. Cuando escucho que el cuerpo de Jean había desaparecido se dio alta el mismo.

-no- respondió cortante.

-¿¡por que no lo cuidaste?!- grito este.

-CALLATE, tu no lo cuidaste- comenzando a llorar -tenia ciento de llamadas de amenazas- mientras se limpia las lagrimas que empañaban sus lentes -nunca se lo conto a nadie, que el estaba siendo amenazado de muerte por medio año- limpiando su rostro, ya que las lagrimas fluían -y tu jamás sospechaste-...- ingreso a tú departamento y tome su teléfono, escuche todo-

-¡que!-

-cuatro personas acaban de declarar que ellos cometieron el crimen, e incluso dieron detalles de lo que hicieron y de las llamadas, justificaron su crimen por que Jean había metido a sus padres a la cárcel, pero se arrepintieron y se declararon culpable-

-¿como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Levi.

-luego que me desperté ayude al nuevo fiscal a encontrar pruebas- respondió -pero el cuerpo de él desapareció-... -sus cosas siguen en el tú departamento por favor dónalas a alguien que las necesite- mientras se alejo.

0-0-0

Paso un año desde lo ocurrido.

Hanji desapareció luego de hablar con Levi. Aurou renuncio y se llevo a Petra tan lejos como pudo. Erd y Gunter siguen bajo el cuidado de Levi. Y Levi se caso con la mujer que había pretendido e incluso tuvo un hijo con ella.

-cariño llegaras tarde-

-tsk-

-¿por que no te compras un reloj nuevo?- pregunto ella, mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche.

-es un regalo de una amiga- respondió este. -es un preciado regalo-. Quedándose mirando este.

0-0-0

Hace once meses un sobre había llegado a la casa de Levi. Cuando este la abrió encontró un reloj y una carta.

-Levi-

Este reloj le pertenecía a Jean lo encontré entre sus cosas que yo guarde, siento que tú lo apreciaras mas que yo. Creo que es el único objeto que te queda de él luego de que tú departamento se haya incendiado. ¡Eso te lo mereces!.

Espero algún día volver a verlo.

Hanji Zoe

PD; Felicidades por tu hijo

La carta no tenia remitente, ni código postal, estaba en blanco fue la ultima señal que dejo Hanji.

0-0-0

-¿te puedo comprar uno nuevo?- pregunto ella.

-no es necesario- respondió él -solo necesito uno solo-.

...Fin..

Levi x Jean

Bien, bien, bien, nerviosa por actualizar luego de mucho tiempo, y mas este fic que me consume, he estado deprimida últimamente y es por eso que no he actualizado.

Quisiera terminarlo lo mas rápido posible pero no se puede ya que meto un cinco capítulos en uno solo.

¡Creo que este capitulo será el mas largo que haya escrito! Y cuando la inspiración llegaba a mí, mi hermana menor me molestaba y se me iban las ideas... ¡por que hermana! ToT.

Gracias por leer y me disculpo por los horrores. Para los que me dejen mensajes ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! y para las que no me dejan mensajes ¡Muchas gracias!.

Besoso, besos, besos (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*

ヽ(o´∀`)ﾉ


End file.
